nothing4fandomcom-20200214-history
Incident sourrounding Shaymin + needless comments -18/4/2014
~Batgirl78~MC :C *6:17 TheShayminWho is being warned? *6:17 RandomizedCan't kick him now, actually *6:17 Man.city1You *6:17 Randomizedit's been too long *6:18 LondonDauntlessCorvair963You, Shay *6:18 TheShayminOh *6:18 Man.city1Random,dont say what I can or cannot do either. *6:18 TheShayminI *6:18 ~Batgirl78~Although I do find it unfair that all links include the comments as well...it takes a while to read Everything *6:18 Cricket62the stick of truth *6:18 TheShaymin* I'll take the warning *6:18 Gho8233We all know what a moderator can and cannot do *6:18 Man.city1Good, thank you *6:18 RandomizedMC, sorry, I prefer not to take orders from an idiot. c: *6:18 Man.city1If only every user was as co-operative *6:18 ~Batgirl78~ *6:18 Man.city1Another insult to me? *6:19 LondonDauntlessCorvair963MC, you sometimes do get a little extreme *6:19 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 Like the other night *Man.city1 has kicked Randomized. *6:19 LondonDauntlessCorvair963(Day for you, IDK) *Welcome, Randomized! *6:19 Randomized#muchlove <3 *6:19 LondonDauntlessCorvair963Your hashtag has no power here *6:19 TheShayminMan can you go to PM for a second? *6:19 RandomizedNow excuse me, I have better things to do then play with petty users. *6:19 Man.city1My PMs don't work *6:19 Randomized /lol *6:19 TheShayminOh *6:19 ~Batgirl78~Klint that wasn't need to be said *6:19 RandomizedI don't really care, I said it anyways *6:20 Randomized /shrug *6:20 Man.city1And JSYK Random,you have been reported to 3 admins the past 3 days *6:20 RandomizedCool *6:20 Randomized Thankfully, /nc *6:20 Man.city1And all for separate incidents *6:20 RandomizedOooh, big tough admins are sooo scary *6:20 Randomized I honestly don't give a heck if they ban me. *6:20 TheShaymin *6:21 LondonDauntlessCorvair963And JSYK MC, you're still wondering why people don't like you *6:21 RandomizedWoo you go LDC /cheer *6:21 TheShayminMy only beef with getting banned is that I feel really guilty afterwards *6:21 RandomizedI don't, because typically it's for an idiotic reason. *6:21 Randomized Randomlife bestlife2014 *6:21 Gho8233what are you talking about *6:22 LondonDauntlessCorvair963When I get banned, first I rage on the admin/mod that banned me, then I calm down and admit my mistakes and do my time. *6:22 Gho8233I've been banned twice *6:22 Gho8233 1 was a incident where I shouldn't have been banned *6:22 LondonDauntlessCorvair963They all say that *6:22 ~Batgirl78~I don't think it's really any one else's business to comment on how others moderate. *6:22 TheShayminWell if I get banned for a stupid reason I won't admit anything lol *6:23 Gho8233It was just an angry moderator who kickbanned me for no reason *6:23 Gho8233 I had no warnings *6:23 RandomizedI don't care, Batty Comments: The incident with Saymin was resolved quickly. He posted a link of apicture and in the comments someone did like a small meme (i had to take about 3 read-throughs to see it) and jusding how he didnt expect it, I just warned him However,after Random butted in to do my job,and then insulted me (Comments @6:17 and @6:18) I kicked him for the comment as after daily insults,you can only take so much. I informed him of my decision tot ell admins of his previous,and he doesnt care what happens,and he disregards other athority (example Batty) Part 2 TheShayminHey guys, I got rid of the bad comment can I re link the page now? *6:24 TheShaymin Yeah I literally JUST realized *6:24 Le BeaterIs MC disrupting chat AGAIN? *6:25 ~Batgirl78~No *6:25 TheShayminp *6:25 Chipika123What. 3: *6:25 Gho8233He removed the comment with the bad language *6:26 IndyAJDIt's fine shay *6:26 TheShayminYeah, can I re link it now? *6:26 TheShaymin k thanks *6:26 ~Batgirl78~Sure Shay as long as the comment is removed *6:26 TheShayminLondonDauntlessCorvair963 I'll let you off with a warning this time Rus, Shayman's link had a bad word in the comments *6:26 LondonDauntlessCorvair963Yes, Rys *6:26 RandomizedHe is, Rys *6:26 Randomized Typical *6:26 TheShayminWHOOPS FORGOT TO COPY AND PASTE *6:26 TheShaymin http://totallyhypnosquid.deviantart.com/journal/New-EXCITING-Project-448286137 *6:26 Man.city1Alright,incident logged *6:27 IndyAJDThat can get you in trouble *6:27 ~Batgirl78~I didn't really think he was disrupting though.... *6:27 Le BeaterMC, logging everything doesn't help. *6:27 Man.city1Le Beater, Iw as doing my job *6:27 Le BeaterIn fact, it would be better to leave it be, and forgive and forget. *6:27 TheShayminYou're logging a simple mistake I made? ._. *6:27 Man.city1Not yours *6:27 TheShayminOh okay *6:27 Man.city1Random's incident *6:27 TheShayminI was gonna get really annoyed. *6:27 Man.city1And LE Beater,ask any mod, I am only doing my job *6:28 Le BeaterI saw the first time, MC, no need to repeat yourself. *6:28 RandomizedIt'd be funny tho, Shay. *6:29 ~Batgirl78~*sigh* *6:29 Man.city1SO why did you say Im disrupting chat again? *6:29 Le BeaterI DIDN'T *6:29 RandomizedBecause you are *6:29 Man.city1Batty,am I disrupting chat? *6:29 Le BeaterI asked "Is MC disrupting chat?" *6:29 RandomizedBatty is biased because she is a moderator *6:29 ~Batgirl78~I didn't really see where you were MC... *6:29 Man.city1TheShaymin:Hey guys, I got rid of the bad comment can I re link the page now? : Yeah I literally JUST realized 6:24 Le Beater:Is MC disrupting chat AGAIN? 6:25 ~Batgirl78~:No *6:29 RandomizedModerators eww *6:29 Le BeaterI never said that you were. -.- *6:29 RandomizedThis is hilarious. *6:29 Man.city1What makes you think I want to disrupt chat? *6:29 IndyAJDModerators are biased how? *6:29 ~Batgirl78~I'm glad you're finding it amusing. *6:30 TheShayminWhy don't we have tea and sing let it go. *6:30 RandomizedIndy, just play along. I: *6:30 Le BeaterBecause for the past three days, I've seen you fighting with users on here. *6:30 LondonDauntlessCorvair963^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *6:30 Le BeaterI go AFK, I come back, and I see you and another user (usually Klint or Twisted) arguing *6:30 LondonDauntlessCorvair963^^^ *6:30 Man.city1How was I arguing today? *6:30 RandomizedHow about we play users VS mods *6:30 LondonDauntlessCorvair963I love you, Rys (No homo) *6:30 Man.city1Wasn't I the one insulted? *6:30 LondonDauntlessCorvair963Klint, technically a mod is a user *6:30 RandomizedRys, LDC, lets all get married to each other *6:30 Randomized tru *6:30 Le Beatero.O *6:30 LondonDauntlessCorvair963I just said I wasn't gay, Klint *6:31 RandomizedOh *6:31 Randomized Didn't see that part *6:31 Le Beater *6:31 Gho8233Why did the discussion just become weird? *6:31 LondonDauntlessCorvair963It's OK, there's plenty of gay fish in the sea. (South Park reference) Comemnts: Again